


Dedicated to El Wheeler

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Stranger Prompts [20]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Future AU, Tumblr Prompt, mike is an author, short and sweet, they're married as well haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Married Mileven where Mike writes a book and dedicates it to El- tumblr prompt





	Dedicated to El Wheeler

“It's here!” Mike rushed into the small living room, clutching a book to his chest.

 

El pulled her eyes away from the tv, looking at him instead. His eyes were bright and he was grinning like an idiot. Her eyes landed on the book in his hands and she held out her arms.

 

“Is that it? Let me see!” She gestured and he handed her the book.

 

She turned it over in her hands, reading the name proudly displayed on the front: Michael Wheeler.

 

It had been a few years in the making, but finally Mike had got his book published. The final product here in El's hands. It was due to be released in a few weeks but he had gotten some copies early to give to friends and family.

 

It was about their adventures as kids, the weird and strange things that had happened. Obviously Mike changed the names, and people had no idea that the events were indeed true. The weird telekinetic girl, the dorky boy, the mission to find a lost friend. His publisher was amazed at how he could come up with something so detailed, but Mike just shrugged and said it just “came to him”. 

 

El opened the book, running her hands along the inked pages. She stopped when she read the dedication, looking up at Mike. 

 

“It's...to me?”

 

He smiled, sitting down across from her. “Well, yeah. You're the whole reason I wrote this book. Without you, none of this could have happened.”

 

She smiled at him, words caught in her throat. She read the dedication again, eyes prickling with tears:

 

_ Dedicated to El Wheeler, _

_ You never gave up on me, and I'll never give up on you, I promise.  _

 

It was so simple, but those two words “I promise” had become so much to them within the last 12 years of knowing each other. It was a sign that no matter how much they had been through to find each other, they always made it through. 

 

“I love you.” She wiped her eyes and pulled him to her, burying her head against his chest.

 

“I love you too.” He whispered back, still holding her.

 


End file.
